


[索香]cat tail

by backupkey



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 猫尾, 肛塞
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backupkey/pseuds/backupkey
Summary: ZS群群内骰子活动。2020新年快乐！让人变得诚实的猫尾巴。BGM：夜空ノムコウ  - SMAP
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	[索香]cat tail

索隆剥开礼物盒上那层亮晶晶的新年糖果纸，山治也探过头，两人都十分好奇里面究竟装着什么。  
打开纸盖，一条淡金色的柔软猫尾巴圈成个圆，安安静静置放在漂亮拉菲草上，旁边还附着一张小巧的烫金卡片，上面用诡异花体写着：让人变得诚实的猫尾巴。

连挑的颜色都贴心地搭配他那头优雅柔顺的金发呢……

“鬼需要啊！！！！”

厨子咬牙切齿地愤怒大喊，他就不该指望那群人妖会送来什么正常的新年礼物！顺便一提，山治是草帽海贼团里唯一有收到新年礼物的人——哪怕他拿到海鸟快递的第一反应是把这涂着人妖大脸的丑东西扔进海底。

索隆捏起那根尾巴，一端连着金属制的震动塞口，表面光滑泛冷光，连接处还另外挂着颗深红铃铛，叮铃铃发出清脆声响，很有祝贺新年的热闹气氛。他沉默盯了半晌，终于把意味深长的目光挪到臭厨子身上。

“……”  
好吧，该死的，他们好久没做了，山治压根没法拒绝索隆这种赤裸裸的目光。何况这是他们分开两年后第一次一块儿过年。人类对于时间的幻觉总那么美好，以为新年钟声就该让情侣接吻，让飘雪的瞬间拥有纪念意义，让这条猫尾巴看起来也不算那么烂……

“要好好先做润滑。”山治边脱裤子边反复警告绿藻头。阖着单眼的三刀流剑士看似认真听话，但大脑其实一片空白。在野蛮露骨的性欲面前，猛兽只需要凭直觉。

新年的夜雪落得洋洋洒洒，瞭望台玻璃外落满六棱雪花片，室内则叫暖黄色的灯铺满温暖光线。

山治的殷红小穴被掰开时无意识地阵阵收缩，穴口被翻出的、努力吸裹的柔嫩肠肉像被索隆用蛮力拆开的礼物，径直暴露在空气中，隐约还能看见肠肉深处攒动的内里。索隆捏着润滑剂的瓶子，细窄瓶口抵进他掰出的小嘴，不要钱似的一股劲将整瓶的量挤了进去。“靠！”山治冰得一脚踹他肩上，大骂他是笨蛋。低头专注开拓的索隆无所谓地丢开空瓶子，两根手指探进挤满滑液的穴口，这种紧致包裹的感觉令他感到怀念，同时也让他有些迫不及待。

许久没有被入侵的部位传来被异物撑开的诡异酥麻感。山治仰长了脖子发出几声闷哼，双腿绷紧但仍保持大开方便对方动作。剑士的两根粗硬指节莫名像施过魔法，圆钝指甲只是搔过敏感肠肉就舒服得令身体发嗲发软，他有些难以自拔，颀长双指再越往深处没入，越憋不住挺起腰去迎合。然后山治意识到，这大概就是所谓的欲求不满，并后知后觉地自顾自羞恼起来。

索隆没什么耐性地随意弄两下便抽出手指，他抓起猫尾巴，肛塞对准厨子被润滑剂打湿的屁股，略显尖圆的那段银质金属缓缓顶进。山治皱起眉，全身瞬时紧绷，本能反应拒绝纳入那个东西，并在设计过的肛塞尖端用力撞上隐秘腺点时，不受控制地剧烈痉挛了下。“呜……！”

柔软修长的淡金色猫尾在插好的瞬间，像拥有主人意志般左右摇晃了两下。

“……”两人同时吃了一惊。

“喂卷卷眉，你爬起来试试？”  
索隆挑起一侧眉毛，张口就来。于是懵逼的山治扶着地板慢慢跪起来，双手撑在索隆身前，膝盖着地，那条猫尾巴竟然卷着竖起来，还很兴奋似的一摇一摆，卡在外边的小铃铛跟着响个不停。

“……你现在，很兴奋吗。”  
索隆想不出别的解释，盯回厨子的脸，问道。  
“我才没……”山治刚要否认，猫尾忽然通电般猛烈震动起来，逼得他忍不住夹紧双腿承受这种剧烈冲击，面颊烫得通红，抿不住薄薄的嘴唇，几声发颤的呻吟从口中泄出。

这家伙绝对很兴奋。索隆想道。他猜到了这个猫尾巴是怎么回事，有些嚣张地扬起嘴角，露出惯例那种恶人笑，懒洋洋的低哑嗓音中透着股令人不爽的幸灾乐祸。“还真是会让人变得诚实的尾巴。”

山治将拳头捏得咯噔作响以忍耐屁股里那个震得他飘飘欲仙的东西，黏腻淫液还是无可避免地从堵得紧密的穴口溢出，打湿他漂亮可爱的两瓣翘臀，以及猫尾根部的精致毛发。

然后剑士布满粗粝茧子的手伸了过来，强硬扳起厨子精巧的下颌。柔软金发被那只手狠狠抓到凌乱，小黄鸭脑袋被迫仰着，脉络贲张的性器送到厨子嘴边。这个混蛋露出的笑太欠踹了。山治从下往上愤愤瞪着绿藻头，这样想到。

山治的嘴唇其实很薄。他跪在索隆双腿间卖力吞吐那根尺寸骇人、热腾腾的玩意儿，没两下就蹭得发肿破皮。他努力让喉咙打开，让最温软的口腔包裹住索隆整个龟头乃至柱身，舌头费劲而艰难地讨好。自己的肉棒几次戳进对方嗓子眼儿更深处，索隆爽到头皮发麻。然后他看到山治的尾巴在亢奋地拍打地面，有什么从对方跪着的两腿间滴落到地板上，洇开一小滩水。

这个肛塞没有控制开关，完全是随身体主人的欲望而自动调节。  
山治此刻热得不行，他被海浪似的快感冲刷，摇摇欲坠，该死的肛塞顶在他屁股里疯狂震动。他如饥似渴地吞入索隆的阴茎，脸颊被戳起鼓鼓当当，他更渴望这个大玩意儿进入自己的身体，会把他撞得往上顶的那种，又痛又酸爽，而不是只是纯粹的震动着。

索隆喘起粗气，锢住山治的头在他嘴里又浅浅抽插几下，射了一小股精液出来，才放开对方。  
“你的脸怎么这么红——”  
“……怪谁啊！”  
“不说老实话？”  
“谁要跟你说……呜嗯、啊！”  
山治被忽然加大的震动力度刺激得断断续续发出呻吟，说不完整话。他感到自己像个失禁的病人，屁股里不停不停流出黏糊糊的淫液，巨他妈烦，火热又难受，金属表面的小颗粒凸起密密麻麻填进绞紧肠肉，快感一层层叠高却就是给不了他一个痛快。猫尾巴跟着焦虑至极甩个不停。  
“……我想要你的。”厨子挫败地垂下那颗可爱的金发脑袋，妥协的动情声微不可闻。

索隆蹲下来，笑眯眯的，显然他不打算放过任何可以欺凌厨子的机会。  
“这不是很乖地说出来了嘛，白痴厨子。”  
“老子等会儿就把你踹进海底……”  
“想要我的什么？”  
“……”  
“嗯？”

山治忍无可忍，额角暴起青筋，伸手要去抓白痴剑士那根再次翘起的粗壮肉茎以泄私愤。但显然索隆不会天真到给他这个机会。他握住山治的手，像恋人那样十指相扣。

“就这么喜欢被我操吗？”  
“……你！…呜…喜、喜欢……”  
“嗯，不错的回答。那对我呢？”  
“（索隆没能听见山治张口说了什么，但他猜是肯定。）”  
“噢对了，还有，你平时都把酒藏在哪？”  
“……我藏在…我他妈杀了你！！唔——”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！笨蛋别做无谓的反抗了，快说！”  
山治被这个奇怪的猫尾肛塞玩得死去活来，但仍愤怒地卯着一股劲扑过去对绿藻头拳打脚踢，然后不出意外地被后者钳制动作并摁在身下。

索隆按下厨子那双珍贵灵巧的手，再俯身压上，宽厚肩背投下大片阴影，将相对瘦削的山治整个罩住。剑士又低下头，温热干涩的嘴唇贴上厨子忘了骂骂咧咧的嘴，下巴磨蹭着对方的胡子。湿濡情欲就从这个吻蔓延开来。  
“厨子，”索隆淡淡喊他，目光要把对方看到融化一般热诚。“现在轮到我操你了。”  
“…区区绿藻球。”嘴上这么说着，山治忍不住笑出来。

然后索隆伸手去把那根湿得一塌糊涂的猫尾拽出，清澈欢快的铃铛声叮叮当当。

他们在千阳号这颗圆溜溜的瞭望台里彼此交融。宽阔的黑色大海波光粼粼，像羊水那样温柔包裹着二人，呼吸变成团团白气，心跳叠撞起伏。他们最后握住对方滚烫颤抖的十指，说上无数遍晚安，还有一声新年快乐。


End file.
